never hate your name
by kookiemochi
Summary: "Lagipula, nama adalah hadiah pertama yang diberikan kepada kita saat kita lahir di dunia. Nama adalah perwujudan doa dan harapan orang tua untuk kita. Jadi kurasa tidak mungkin orang sehebat Uncle Harry dan sekeren Aunt Ginny memberikan nama yang asal dan tidak mengandung makna." [albus/oc] [albus/salacia]


**never hate your name  
**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

ficlet. based on headcanon. typo(s). next generation.

albus severus potter/salacia eirene zabini.

albus potter/OC.

* * *

Al mengukir namanya pelan di selembar perkamen menggunakan tinta hitam.

 _Albus Severus Potter_

Orang tua macam apa yang memberikan anaknya nama yang aneh seperti itu? Yah, setidaknya namanya tak seaneh Scorpius yang berarti kalajengking dalam bahasa Latin. Namanya tak sepanjang dan serumit kakak sulung Victoria. Tapi, dia tetap merasa namanya ... aneh. Tak wajar dimiliki oleh anak laki-laki biasa sepertinya.

Ya, Al tahu kalau ia dinamai dari dua orang kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang sangat dihormati dan berjasa besar dalam kehidupan ayahnya, Harry Potter. Al tahu ia terlalu berlebihan menyikapi pemberian namanya yang tergolong tak wajar, tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai merasa benci.

"Hei," pundak Al ditepuk pelan dari belakang. Al menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata abu kebiruan memandangnya antusias. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tersungging.

"Halo juga, Lace," Al menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke kanan, menyisakan tempat untuk Salacia duduki. Gadis Ravenclaw itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tak bersemangat begitu, Al?" Al tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan itu meluncur spontan dari bibir tipis Salacia.

"Banyak tugas dari para profesor," Al mengusap wajahnya dan mengatur ekspresi lelah sedemikian rupa. Ia hanya tidak ingin berbagi masalahnya pada orang lain. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? Jarak dari Menara Ravenclaw ke Menara Gryffindor itu jauh, lho."

Salacia tergelak pelan. "Nah, kau juga ceritakan bagaimana asal muasal seorang prefek Slytherin sepertimu nyasar ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu keluargaku. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dan Scorp sampai-sampai aku merindukan keluargaku sendiri," Al berbohong dengan lancarnya.

"Oh... begitu," Salacia merebahkan diri di pangkuan Al dan mengaitkan jemari mereka, "jangan kira aku tidak tahu kebiasaanmu, Albus. Aku tahu kau selalu melarikan diri kesini kalau kau sedang mempunyai masalah."

"Jadi ... apa? Anak laki-laki Hufflepuff memanggilmu Albie, Snivellus, dan ejekan lain? Teman seasramaku mengejek Uncle Harry dan Aunt Ginny karena mereka memberimu nama yang sangat tidak kreatif?" Salacia menebak dengan jitu. Al mengangguk lesu.

Hening. Salacia tidak berbicara untuk beberapa lama.

"Kau membenci nama yang mereka berikan padamu, Al?" Salacia bertanya lirih. "Atau kau membenci mereka karena mereka memberimu nama hanya sebagai penghormatan atas jasa Albus Dumbledore dan Severus Snape dalam hidup ayahmu?"

Al menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan kedua. Ia tidak akan pernah membenci ayah dan ibunya hanya karena masalah seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, kau beruntung diberikan nama Albus Severus," pandangan Salacia terlihat menerawang. "Kau bisa saja dinamai Alastor Dobby, atau Rubeus Godric. Albus Severus tentu jauh lebih _baik_ daripada nama-nama itu."

Al tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Salacia selalu bisa mengambil sisi positif dari segala hal.

"Lagipula, nama adalah hadiah pertama yang diberikan kepada kita saat kita lahir di dunia. Nama adalah perwujudan doa dan harapan orang tua untuk kita. Jadi kurasa tidak mungkin orang sehebat Uncle Harry dan sekeren Aunt Ginny memberikan nama yang asal dan tidak mengandung makna."

Salacia mengelus rambut berantakan Al dan membetulkan kacamatanya. "Merasa menyesal karena berburuk sangka pada ayah dan ibumu? Segera tulis surat dan peluk mereka saat liburan natal nanti. Oke?"

Al menerjang memeluk Salacia erat.

"Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku, Lace. Kau memang seorang Ravenclaw sejati," Al memuji dan tersenyum lebar sampai barisan gigi putihnya terlihat. Salacia memalingkan wajah untuk menutupi rona merah tipis yang menjalari pipi pucatnya.

"Tapi kau juga adalah gadis tergendut sepanjang masa."

"Brengsek yang tak tahu terimakasih sepertimu harusnya membusuk di neraka, Al."

* * *

"Albus berarti putih, Severus bermakna keras, buruk, dan jahat. Berkebalikan sekali."

"Salacia berarti laut yang tenang, luas, dan terbuka. Eirene berarti damai. Cocok sekali."

"Father memberimu nama seperti itu dengan harapan kau bisa menjadi sosok yang tenang dan cinta damai. Bukan suka meledak-ledak dan suka mengajak berantem."

"Uncle Harry memberimu nama seperti itu agar kau bisa sebijaksana Albus Dumbledore dan seberani serta sesetia Severus Snape. Bukan malah menjadi _playboy_ dan menjadi pengecut yang tidak berani melawan saat diejek."

"Tutup mulut, Babi."

"Kau juga, Monyet."

* * *

 **a/n: maafkan sudah memenuhi arsip ffn HPI dengan fict fict yang nggak jelas. ahahaha, saya hanya ingin mengekspresikan apa yang saya imajinasikan tentang next generation harry potter. jarang ada yang membuat cerita tentang mereka. yah, kebanyakan membuat flashfic di tumblr, facebook, dan media sosial lainnya. maaf sudah bacot terlalu banyak. terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fict ini. maafkan jika kurang memuaskan.**

 **sign,**

 **thdrprassaaa**


End file.
